Typically, attempting to increase network link utilization results in an increase in the number of network packets dropped by the network link. For many transmission protocols, congestion avoidance algorithms respond to the increase in dropped packets by slowing the network flow whose packets are dropped. As a result, maximum network link utilization is limited. In some instances, link utilization of greater than 85% can be very difficult to achieve. To increase efficiency of computer networks, it is desirable to achieve close to 100% link utilization.